virasanapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nabucco
Nabucco is a planet of the Virasana Empire and the ancestral homeworld of House Almaviva. Climate * two moons * red mud adobe buildings * arid with little inclination: mostly steppe around the equator, narrow temperate zones and lots of rocky desert. Close to no seasons. * small oceans, very low salinity due to lack of sodium in planetary crust. * micropattern weather: thunderstorms and tornados are frequent, but otherwise the weather is very stable and temperate. History * Settled during the Shangri-La by people from Lopeia and Yseio * due to its remote location, Nabucco was one of the first planets to lose contact with the rest of the worlds during the Lost Years and had barely reached industrial level when rediscovered * House Almaviva came to prominence during the Lost Years, and rapidly spread back to Ithaca due to high cultural resonance * low N'Ptalini population * like on all Almaviva planets, almost no serfs. 60% slaves Culture * As on many Almaviva planets, Opera and Operetta are the cultural touchstones for most of the population. Quite uniquely, organ music has a long and popular history on Nabucco. Nabucco is also home to the 'mad genius' of organ music, the reclusive artist and organ builder Giaccomo, whose lack of surname and known past have started rumours of him secretly being the son of a noble family. * Over the last decades, Nabucco has supplied the Empire with an astounding number of charts-topping popstars. * While Nabucco is known in the Empire for its exported beef and citrus fruit; bread and wine are a mainstay on every Nabuc's table. Meals are almost always presented family style, often in giant portions that can feed an entire neigbourhood, which they frequently do in one of the countless local street festivals. * The Harvest Festival on October 15th is celebrated planetwide with ridiculous amounts of food, mostly served along the streets on long tables, free for all. * The Opera Ball on the last weekend of July is the annual peak of the social circus in Cad Nazár and much of the planet. * Quite unsurprisingly, portrait painting is considered a highly relevant form of art here, with High Fashion a very close second. * Theater is popular across the common population, while Gladiator Fights are the main draw all across the strata. Horse racing (and breeding, if you have enough money) are widely considered a respectable passtime. For the upper crust, slave breeding, particularly Gladiators, is a also a widespread hobby. Nabucco is home to many of the Empire's most succesfull track and field athletics teams. * As on most other Almaviva planets, duels are a common occurence, frequent to the point that they actually have to be considered a popular sport. While all duels are being fought with dead earnesty, they aren't necessarily deadly - duels can encompass singing, dance-offs or fashion walks. * Each year on January 23rd, the Festival of the Rose on Rosa Espinosa draws a great many spectators and gladiator buyers. Notable Nabucs Nabucs Other Articles on Nabucco Nabucco Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Almaviva Holdings Category:Virasana Empire Category:House Almaviva